Talk:Israel (Nation)
My Recent Edits Revisitiing this article, I saw that it could be improved by way of wording and oher minor edits. I then saw that the Infobox was not working well, so I replaced it from scratch. Finally, I refrained from going into the Government and "Laws" sections. These need a major reconsideration. This is especially true under "Laws." I must say, though, that Superdadsuper has worked very hard on this article ever since he took over the wiki. I will be glad to discuss necessary changes to this aricle to assure a quality resource for believers and skeptics alike. SouthWriter [[User talk:SouthWriter|(talk)]] 05:46, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Re: I am glad you are working on this as this is a major article I haven't touched in a while. One thing from my previous edits that may need changing is the law section should only be about ceremonial laws. My only comment about your edits is that eventually that RedirectDiffer will need space for more primary articles than genealogy. Eventually (not now) will need to be more distinguished in the separate entities of Israel. It is one people group but different countries. The same will have to be done with Temple.As I said this change is not ready but this is a warning dorne future reference. In Christ, Superdadsuper, Bible Wiki Bureaucrat & Administrator : I changed the RedirectDiffer because there is a planned "Israelites (Genealogy)" page in the works. Don't worry too much about an overabundance of such pages. Basically, there are less than ten such pages that should be made. : The way I see it, we need the antedilluvian, the three sons of Noah, then Terah (to keep up with the relationships to Abraham!). After that, one for Jesse (helps to link David with his brothers) and David himself (the dynasty and the contenders for the throne). And finally, a co-ordinated Genealogy of Christ drawn from the Gospels and supporting OT passages (I have it down on paper!). SouthWriter [[User talk:SouthWriter|(talk)]] 16:12, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Unbiblical Sentence There is this sentence in the article that I am unsure if we should have it in this page. Here is the sentence: "Of his two sons, God had told his wife [[Rebecca]] that the younger son, [[Jacob]], would prevail over his brother." The Bible makes no claim (as far as I know) that this is true. Should we remove it? If not, there needs to be some sort of reference confirming this claim. [[User:AChildOfGod|A Child of God]] [[Message_Wall:AChildOfGod|(talk)]] RE:It is Biblical The Bible specifically states in Genesis 25:23 that one child's nation would serve the otherGen 25:23 and this is again reaffirmed in Rom 9:11-12Rom 9:11-12. This verse says that the older would serve the younger, and as shown by the rest of the Bible Esau's descendants the Edomites indeed were often subject to the Israelites. In Christ, Superdadsuper, Bible Wiki Administrator & Bureaucrat :Then we need to put a verse that confirms it. It is left there without any verse. [[User:AChildOfGod|A Child of God]] [[Message_Wall:AChildOfGod|(talk)]] Verses